


(八)食之不餍

by DarkBat



Series: 玲珑骰子安红豆 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 救世主的内心有个大胆的想法（人体盛宴+阿尼玛格斯）





	(八)食之不餍

空气中弥漫着一股甜腻的气味。

两小块圆圆的乳脂松糕(Trifle)恰好覆盖住那红润的茱萸;意式炖蛋(Panna Cotta)颤颤巍巍地瘫在锁骨下凹的窝中，果酱沿着滑嫩弹性的布丁在白皙的身体上留下一道泪痕;小腹上顺着人鱼线整齐地摆着闪电泡芙(Eclair)*。

修长的大腿被分开摆成“M”型，露出涂抹着薄荷巧克力味的冰淇淋的分身，灼热的分身让其快速的融化，淡绿色的奶油顺着硬挺滑落没入到黑色的草丛中，将那处变得甜腻而黏黏糊糊。

魔药教授此时正被羞耻的固定在床上，而因双腿张开露出的后穴正被那个喝过福灵剂的绿眼睛小混蛋涂抹着覆盆子果酱，沾着充当润滑剂的紫红色果酱的手指顺利的捅入后穴，不安分的在里面搅动，意图在每一个褶皱中都抹上这种在魔药教授看来甜腻的果酱。

而当看见Harry拿出一捧多味豆一样的东西，Severus直觉敏感地想要逃跑，无奈整个肢体都被牢牢固定在床上丝毫都不能动弹。

“Sev，你说你那饥渴的地方能吞下多少？”

“不……”

无视爱人的拒绝，Harry直接捻起一个塞入，骨节分明的手指将那个球状物体缓缓推入至手指能到达的最深处。

起初一个两个感觉还不怎么明显，但当到达了一定数量，后面的将前面的不断向里面推进，满胀的感觉越来越清晰，那一颗颗球状物体渐渐充斥整个直肠，而Harry还在坚持不懈的一颗一颗塞入。

艰难地，Severus想要收缩后穴试图挤出体内的物体，却只能让那些被炙热肠道有些融化的东西更加粘合在一起碾磨着他的前列腺。

“不！Harry，不能再多了！”

看着平时紧紧闭合的入口因为内部撑大而小小开启，隐约看见内部数量可观的球状物，饥渴难忍的Harry决定可以开始自己的晚宴了。

一个法式深吻，让那个本就晕乎的爱人更加的迷茫。

嘴唇亲吻着下颔，脖颈，一口吞入颈窝处的布丁，细细添舐着留下来的果酱，留下一连串暧昧的斑痕。

而后，嘴中咀嚼美味的松糕，手指揉弄着那抹殷色，满意地听到身下之人的惊呼后，俯身上前，将嘴中的美味与爱人共享。

渐渐得，感觉到后穴处莫名地瘙痒，原本球状的颗粒逐渐化为黏滑的液体顺着肠道流出，一种难以言喻的渴望从空虚的后庭中传来，Severus终于察觉到了一丝不对劲。

“哈啊~Harry，你塞着的，啊~是什么……”

吞咽下最后一口泡芙，转战到那挺起的柱身的Harry含糊应答道。

“Sev，只是笑话商店出品的调情用品而已……”

前端突然被温热的空腔包裹，咽下口中的惊叫，魔药教授实在没忍住翻了个白眼。

调情？媚药还差不多吧。

体内的满胀感消失后，是更为陌生的麻痒和空虚，紧闭的嘴唇终于无法忍耐地开始请求。

“Harry，请你进来……快……”

其实时间比他预期的还要长一些，Harry想到。

吐出还未释放的茎身，Harry扶起自己的阴/茎直接没入，收缩的肠壁满足地表达自己的欢愉，骤然的挺入令Severus直接靠后面释放了出来。

“呼~Sev，你里面咬得可真紧……”

未等高潮的余韵散尽，体内的火热直接开干，纵使他不断地求饶，也未能唤起被性欲冲昏头脑的发情狮子的丝毫怜悯。

许久，一股热流冲击着敏感的肠壁。在二人粗重地喘息声中，某只头脑被兴奋剂与迷情剂充满的救世主伏在爱人的耳边低声乞求着一个在Severus听起来极为可怕的要求。

“不……你不能……”

泛着红润的脸色倏忽变得苍白，被触碰到的肌肤不安地开始颤抖。

用力咬下舌尖，感受着嘴间铁锈味渐渐弥漫，头脑有些清醒地救世主表情狰狞的从爱人的体内退出。

“……Harry？”

“Sev……我先去冷静一下，噢，我先把你解开……”

隐忍着的爱人异常艰难的将自己的阴/茎抽出，魔药教授叹息一声，终究还是把被解开的手伸向自家的小混蛋，同样获得自由的双腿环住爱人有力的腰部猛的一勾，还没有退出穴口的柱身再度撞入体内，引得某只没反应过来的蠢狮子闷吭一声。

“……Sev？”

轻柔但坚定地将爱人抱在怀中，翠绿的眼中满是不可置信地惊喜和小心翼翼地担忧。

“没有下次，Harry……”

福灵剂早已失效，但Severus曾拒绝过几次某个小混蛋的乞求呢？

获得准许，眸瞳瞬间暗沉，小心抬起爱人的臀部将自己的东西暂时抽出，Harry低声念咒，转瞬间变成一条足有二十四英尺长的巨蟒，而更加令人胆颤的，不是那看到猎物似的盯着自己的竖瞳，而是从缝中渐渐露出的硬起的……两个蛇根……

“ha，Harry……这，这会坏掉的，不……”

明显兽化的救世主显然已经丧失了最后的理性，蜿游过去紧紧缠绕着那具苍白的身体。

四肢被缠绕住的Severus只能惊恐地感受到那两个蛇根企图挤入自己的后面。

“啊！疼，疼……Harry！”

幸好变成巨蟒的小混蛋还知道不能强硬挺入，肿大的蛇根只能卡在入口坚持着，一动也不敢动。

狂乱的竖瞳见到猎物的毫无血色后有了一丝清明，巨大的蛇头在猎物的颈见轻轻拱动，试图安慰自己领土中惊恐的猎物。

无声的安慰，Severus终究还是抵挡不住自己伴侣隐忍着的乞求，双手挣扎着从缠绕中伸出，抱住那冰冷的蛇头，妥协般的让自己的后面尽可能放松。

此时除了妥协似乎也没有其他办法了。

Harry·巨蟒·Potter敏锐地察觉到爱人的退让，蛇尾在爱人的大腿根部暧昧地抚慰，硬挺的蛇根缓慢且足够小心地嵌入那柔软脆弱的内部。

幸好先前用了足够多的润滑用“多味豆”，后穴处的伸弛性达到最大程度，否则Harry真的无法保证自己今天乱来般的行为是否会真得伤到自己的珍宝。

等到两个蛇根完全的没入，臀肉触碰到毫无温度的冰冷的蛇鳞，泛起殷红。Severus感受到体内几乎要将他撕裂的充盈，简直无法相信人体的极限可以做到这种程度。

硕大的勃起几乎将体内的褶皱磨平，即使不用动作，蛇根上脉动的经络也足以刺激到敏感的前列腺。

而先前润滑用的东西很好的发挥了催情的作用，让后穴处再次变得湿润，也许他真应该感谢那两个韦斯莱的创作天赋？

勉强适应了这种几乎让人感到窒息的性行为，歪头在抱住的蛇头上轻吻，无声地允许自己爱人接下来的行为。

而等到体内的蛇根开始动作，Severus才意识到了自己的天真。

起初只是缓慢地抽动，待察觉到爱人已经可以适应两根巨物的抽插，巨蟒终于将最后属于人的理智抛却，只剩下了最原始的欲望。

狠狠地占有他！

“啊~Harry！Harry~停下，不，慢点~求你~呜呜，please！！！”

生理性的泪水从眼角处滴落，巨物的耸动让他有一种被顶穿的错觉，而事实是如果没有Harry的缠绕，他几乎将被那高频率的动作给顶飞出去。

从开始的痛处到最后几乎没顶的快感，Severus不知道自己究竟释放了多少次，只是那出口的呻吟与求饶逐渐变得沙哑，到最后只能凭借着那条蠢蛇的支撑才不会让自己无力的瘫软。

如果此时有某个可怜的蠢货进入这个房间，那么他会惊悚地看见蝉联最恐怖教授榜首的snape教授正被一只黑色的巨蟒缠绕，无力反抗。而更加恐怖的是那条巨蟒的两根肉刃正以一种高速的频率在魔药教授的后庭内进出，间或带出一截媚肉再迅速撞入，但漆黑的屋内，只有一个人和一条蛇在进行着最为原始的-交配行为。

体内的两根巨物再一次胀大，将那处穴口撑大到极致，微微的痛楚让晕沉的头脑意识到某条蠢蛇即将播种的信息，但已无力去拒绝。

待到两大股浓稠滚热的精华灌入到他的体内，微微鼓起的腹部暗示着那惊人的含量。

身下之人已然丧失了意识，骤然回炉的理智让变回人类身体的巫师慌忙退出了爱人的身体。

没了阻隔，含量可观的精液从肠道深处涌出，热流刺激着敏感的身体使之被迫承受着再次高潮，而前端却难以再射出任何东西。

后穴一时间难以闭合，即使Harry施了无数个“速速愈合”，一塌糊涂的后穴仍然微张着嘴吐出体内不断流出的白浊，值得庆幸的是，没有出现那会令他感到抽痛的红色。

“啪！”

狠狠地抽了自己一掌，极尽轻柔抱起无力靠在自己怀中的爱人进入浴室清洗。

在清理后穴内精液的时候，感受到后处再度进入异物的身体在猛的一颤后微微发抖，Harry只好安抚般地亲吻爱人的脸颊，恨不得穿回过去给乱来的自己一个神锋无影。

“乖~Sev，别怕~我只是给你清理一下……”

也不知道是不是感知到了爱人话语中的懊悔与心疼，颤抖的身体渐渐放松，柔软而信任依靠在那令他感到温暖的人的身上。

清理干净爱人的身体，无声咒迅速弄干二人身上的湿漉，Harry环抱着自己的珍宝，在感受到那人的贴近时，嘴角勾起一个无奈而又心疼的微笑。

……

翌日下午，Harry·惧内·妻奴·Potter毫无怨言地跪在爱人的床边。期间，不时地为人调整一下身后柔软的靠枕。

“对不起，Sev。我发誓我以后绝对不会再乱来了。”

绿眼睛中映射的是自己通红的脸，Severus也许可以对一个无恶不作的的敌人毫不犹豫地发射阿瓦达，也许会对着鲁莽无知的小巨怪运用自己的语言艺术将其打击地神情恍惚，但他无法忍心去推开一个充满歉意但更多是爱意的温暖的怀抱与亲吻。

“……没有下次……”

内心咒骂着这个该死的绿眼睛小混蛋，Severus拒绝将自己的脸从爱人的怀中抬起。

因而，也就没能见到那双绿眼睛的光芒，内里澎湃翻滚着的深情，甚至能照入世间最黑暗的深渊。

不过，对此，Severus很早之前就已经知道并且相信了。

*:个人表示那些甜点的中文翻译一点都不文艺。


End file.
